How Dare They
by neoearthqueen30
Summary: This is how i think season 7 should have gone from "Empty Places- "Chosen." The gang kicks Buffy out of her own house but she doesn't go to a random house in this story. she goes to LA!
1. My Angel

**AN: I HAVE BEEN THINKING OF THIS STORY FOR A LONG TIME. I FINALLY JUST SAT DOWN AND STARTED WRITING! THIS WAS HOW I THOUGHT SEASON 7 SHOULD HAVE GONE FROM "EMPTY PLACES" TO "CHOSEN." I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!! ALSO THERE MIGHT BE SOME CHANGES IN ANGEL. UNLESS I PUT IT LATER THERE WILL BE NO BEAST, JASMINE, OR EVIL CORDY. AND ANGEL DOES NOT GO TO WOLFRAM AND HART UNLESS, AGAIN, I PUT IT LATER. SORRY IF THIS CONFUSES ANYBODY. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS PM ME. AGAIN I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!**

_**My Angel**_

_**There's a hastily made yellow banner painted with "WELCOME HOME" in big red letters hanging over the fireplace. Giles, Dawn and the potentials are gathered in the living room as Buffy and Willow escort Xander in the room. Faith and Robin Wood follow, closing the door behind them. **_

_**Buffy POV**_

"Oh, God." Xander said looking around.

"We didn't have time to do more. You have to pretend there's a big party here." Kennedy replied.

_**Dawn goes up to Xander and gives him a big, long, tight hug. **_

"That's fine. Parties in this house, I usually end up having to... rebuild something."

"Welcome home, Xander. I wanted you to be here for this. I think you'll be interested in what I found out." I said.

"W-what did you find out?" Willow asked.

"I-it's about the cellar. Look, I know that night wasn't fun for any of us... but I figured out some things about that place, and I realize now what we have to do. (Giles looks at her, concerned) We're going back in. Look, I know what you're thinking, but I had a visit at the school today from Caleb."

"Buffy, why didn't you-" Dawn asked worriedly

"I'm fine. I mean, it wasn't fun, but I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I—I figured something out. He kept making all this noise about the school."

"Is it that seal again?" Robin Wood the new Sunnydale high school principal asked.

"Do we need to try shutting it again?" It was Willow's turn to ask a question.

"No, that's just it. We've spent all this time worrying about the seal and the hellmouth. Why isn't Caleb guarding them? Why doesn't he have someone there protecting it? Why is he camped out at the vineyard? The bad guys always go where the power is. So if the seal was so important to Caleb and the First, they would be there right now. They're protecting the vineyard or something at the vineyard. I say it's their power, and I say it's time we go in and take it away from them." Buffy replied.

_**Xander shakes his head and looks down. Giles uncrosses his arms and sighs. **_

"Or, in the alternative, how 'bout...we don't? I mean, it's a neat theory, B, but I'm not going back in that place, not without proof, and neither should you and neither should they." Faith retorted standing beside Robin Wood with her arms crossed.

"I'm not saying it's going to be easy."

"I think Faith had the floor." _Of course Wood took her side._

"Maybe it ends OK the way you want to play it, but maybe it doesn't. And right now, I don't think I want you playin' the odds."

"Did you come here to fight?" I asked.

"Listen, we're fighters, all of us, but you gotta give me something to fight, something real, not"

"Windmills." Giles said softly looking at me.

"There is something there."

"Maybe. But we can't be sure of that. This is a hell of a lot to ask."

"Too much." _When is Wood ever going to get that no one wants to hear his voice._

I grin nervously, and look around, "I—I don't understand this. For 7 years, I've kept us safe by doing this— exactly this, making the hard decisions. And now, what— suddenly you're all acting like you can't trust me?"

"Didn't you say to me today you can't trust us? Maybe there's something there that should be addressed." _Damn it Giles shut up for once._

"Is that why you sent Spike away, to ambush me?"

He rolls his eyes, and sighs "Oh, come on."

"You know what? I am sick of your deal with this Spike guy. This isn't about him. This is about you. You're being reckless." _When did Rona ever come into this conversation? Wait a minute; did she say I was reckless?_

I step back "What?"

"You are! I don't even know you, and I can tell! You are so obsessed with beating Caleb; you are willing to jump into any plan without thinking." _Oh yeah she is definitely on my shit list now._

Through gritted teeth I say, "That's not what I'm doing."

Kennedy stands, and walks up to Buffy "Well, that's how it feels to us. People are dying."

Willow then stands, and walks up to Kennedy "Kennedy..."

Kennedy turns and snaps at Willow "Why are you always standing up for her?" _Because I'm the best friend and you are the slut. Get it right._

_  
_She softly says, sadly "I'm not." _Yeah what she says, wait what_?

"What do you mean, you're not?"

"With everything that's happened, I— (shrugs) I'm worried about your judgment." _What!?_

I look around "Look, I wish this could be a democracy. I really do. Democracies don't win battles. (Xander looks away) It's a hard truth, but there has to be a single voice. You need someone to issue orders and be reckless sometimes and not take your feelings into account. You need someone to lead you."

Calmly "And it's automatically you. (looks at me) You really do think you're better than we are." _Duh, no wait I cant say that._

"No, I"

"But we don't know. We don't know if you're actually better. I mean, you came into the world with certain advantages, sure. I mean, that's the legacy." _Okay then let's take a vote to see who would win in a fight bitch. Oh yeah that would be me._

"I"

"But you didn't earn it. You didn't work for it. You've never had anybody come up to you and say you deserve these things more than anyone else. They were just handed to you. So that doesn't make you better than us. It makes you luckier than us."

"I've gotten us this far."

"But not without a price."

"Xander-"

"I'm trying to see your point here, Buff... but I guess it must be a little bit to my left... (shakes his head) 'cause I just don't." _Don't you dare joke about this one eyed Jack._

"Look, I'm willing to talk strategy, OK, I'll hear suggestions on how to break this down, but this is the plan. We have to be together on this or we will fail again."

"We are clearly demonstrating that we are not together on this!" _Then start Demonstrating!_

"Which is why you have to fall in line! I'm still in charge here." I say in a commanding voice.

"Why is that, exactly?" _Here we go again._ _Why cant Rona just shut the fuck up._

"Because I'm the slayer." _Beat that bitch._

"And isn't Faith a slayer, too?" _You did so not go there._

(caught off guard) "What? Whoa, whoa, whoa. So not what I meant. I'm not in charge chick. I think B here needs to just...chill out for a little bit, take a siesta or something. But I'm not the one you want" _Yeah she'll just lead your asses to jail._

"Maybe we need a vote... to see who wants Faith to have a turn in charge." _Kennedy so needs her ass kicked here._

_  
_ "No." I reply with a stern voice.

"No, what?"

"No. You don't get to vote until I've had my chance to pal around, you know, get everybody drunk. See, I didn't get this was a popularity contest. I should have equal time to bake them cookies, braid their hair"

"Learn their names?" _You are so not helping Faith._

I laugh "You're just lovin' this, aren't you?"

"You have no idea what I'm feeling."

"Come in here, take everything that I have... You did it before. Did you tell them that? Did you tell them how you used to kill people for fun? Hey, you guys think that's nifty?" I say in a low mean voice.

"Buffy, that's enough!" _No it's not! Who let you decide when it was enough!_

"I didn't come here to take anything away from you, but I'm not gonna be your little lapdog, either. I came here to beat the other guy, to do right, however it works. I don't know if I can lead. But the real question is...can you follow?"

"So we vote." _Yeah let the boyfriend decide, not!_

"Wait. Guys"

_**I look around—Anya's crossed her arms and stares back with pursed lips; Willow looks away-and I search their faces.**_

"I can't watch you just throw away everything that— (looks at Xander and at Dawn, who's not meeting her glance; I hold my head up high) I know I'm right about this. I just need a little— I can't stay here and watch her lead you into some disaster."

Dawn stands, walks up to me, and says softly "Then you can't stay here. Buffy, I love you, but you were right. We have to be together on this. You can't be a part of it. (I blink my eyes in disbelief) So I need you to leave. I'm sorry, but this is my house, too." _Well isn't that ironic. I sacrificed my life for her and she doesn't even back me up when I need it. Bitch!_

_**I look around and walk out the door**_

"Ding dong, the witch is dead." _I can hear you, you stupid bitch! You look more like a witch then me, no scratch that you look more like a man then me. Really you look like a freakin man. Holy Crap!_

Dawn says in a low, and angry voice, "Shut your mouth." _Yeah now she sticks up for me. That's just great._

**  
**_**Faith follows me outside**_**.**

"Hey. Look, I swear I didn't want it to go this way" She says in a concerned voice. _Yeah Right!_

"Don't."

"I mean it, I" _let me talk bitch!_

"Don't...be afraid to lead them. (My face is wet with tears) Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours. It's only gonna get harder. Protect them, (looks at Faith) but lead them."

_**Faith walks back inside the house. My face tear-streaked, I walk down the front walk alone to the bus stop. I waited for less than an hour for the bus to come. When it reached the bus stop I made sure that it was the right destination. I got on the bus, paid the fare, and sat down. Here I go, on my way to the one person I thought I would never have to rely on. My Angel. **_

_**AN: HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER!!! WHO ELSE HATES THE SCOOBY GANG NOW!! ESPECIALLY DAWN!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!**_


	2. Need a ride

_**Hey guys!! Here's your Christmas present!! Merry Christmas! Hope you like this chapter!! I got 10 reviews for the first chapter! You have no idea how happy that made me. If I can get to 20 I can bring out the 3**__**rd**__** chapter earlier. So please review!! **_

_**Buffy POV **_

I stopped at the familiar bus stop. Each time I came down to see Angel or my father I would stop at this bus stop. At times, my father would send a car to come pick me up. The other times though he didn't bother. Angel never knew I was coming so of course I had to walk to his apartment. It was a far walk but I didn't mind since I was going to see **him. **

Usually I would just walk to his place but I had no idea where the Hyperion Hotel was. I saw a pay phone on the left and walked to it. I dialed the number I knew by heart and waited for an answer.

"This is Angel Investigations we help the helpless, how can I help you?" I heard Cordelia say on the other end.

"……" For some reason I couldn't talk.

"Hello?"

"……." I still can't talk. _What the hell is happening to me?_

"Hello? Look if this is a prank call I am going to hang up."

"No… Wait…. Sorry Cordy it's me."

"Buffy? Is that really you?"

"Yeah I'm sorry, there's something wrong with my voice."

"No big deal. Did you need anything?"

"Yeah is Angel there?" _Please Baby, be there._

"He is out. Do you want me to call you when he gets here?" _Damn_

"Won't do you any good. I'm not at home right now."

"Oh but I thought you didn't have a cell phone?

"I don't."

"Are you using a pay phone then?"

"Yeah." _What the hell is it with all these questions?_

"Okay then I can call Dawn's cell if you like."

"Cordy I'm not in Sunnydale."

"Oh, then where are you?"

"I'm in LA."

"Why?"

"Look Cordy can you please just give me the directions to the hotel?"_ God why do you have to keep asking questions?_

"Sure one second." She came back a few seconds later.

"Hey Buffy? Yeah Angel is walking in the door do you want me to tell him to come get you?"

"Yeah could you? I am at the bus stop near Caritas. Would he know where that is?"

"Yeah we go there all the time. An anagogic demon is the owner. His name is Lorne and he is a good friend."

"Thanks Cordy."

"Welcome. See you soon. Angel!" she yelled before she hung up. _WTF! Did you have to scream in my ear?_

I've got to hear him just a little bit but that was all I need to lighten up my mood. I hung up the phone and leaned against the phone booth. I was there for 5 minutes before I saw his famous angel mobile. He looked so sexy in his car, with the hood down and the wind in his hair. When he saw me, he gave me his famous sexy half smirk that he only gives me. He parked the car and walked over to me. When he was close, he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. _Well it's a good thing I'm the slayer. _It felt so good to have his arms around me again. He smelled so good. I could feel that he was happy to see me. His hard on pressed right up against my nether lips, right where it should be. God I just wished we could be together. It is killing me to know that we could never be together like that, or anything but really good "friends" because well that is what he decided long ago.

"Buffy."

"Angel.

He pulls back and looks at me. I can tell that he has missed me. His eyes were so full of love that I wanted to cry or squeal. Crying won out thankfully, that way I didn't sound like a young schoolgirl.

"Buffy why are you crying?"

"I really missed you."

"I missed you too Buffy."

My smile was so wide that I thought my face was going to stay that way. I was so happy to be in his arms again that I momentarily forgot about what had happened earlier. _Oh well it was fun while it lasted._

"Angel there is something we need to talk about."

"What is it?"

"Not here. Can we go to the hotel? I would rather talk about it with everyone at once so I don't have to say it over again."

"Buffy…. You're scaring me."

"Don't worry. It's nothing that serious. Well ok some of it is."

"Ok then let's get in the car and we'll talk when we get there."

We got in the "Angel mobile" and drove to the Hyperion. I was so scared of what they would think of me when I told them. I really wish that Angel sided with me.

**Hey guys hope you liked it!! I know most stories usually have Cordy be a bitch but I wanted to try something new. Please review! I am in the middle of chapter 3 so I hope to have it out soon!**


	3. What?

_**Hey I got 20 reviews!!!! Im so happy!!!! I had so many story alerts but not a lot of reviews. So please anyone who read this story and didn't review but put me on alert please review!! It makes me happy and update faster!! So hopefully I can get to 30-40 reviews!!! Hope you like this one!**_

_**Buffy POV**_

We were parked in front of the Hyperion hotel. It was a very short drive from the bus station but I bet that it would have been a bit of a walk. I just sat there as I waited for Angel to ask me about what had happened. I did not want to have to say this more than once but it would be nice to have someone to hold me while I told everyone what had happened. Of course, that person would be my Angel.

"Look I know you want to know what happened and I am going to tell you but I can't tonight. I can't tell anyone tonight. It is just too hard and I really want to rest before I say anything."

"I understand. You can rest and tomorrow morning you can tell us all what happened. Nevertheless, Buffy I want you to know that whatever happened I will always be there for you no matter what. Even though we have been apart for years I still love you."

"Thank you Angel that is exactly what I needed to hear. I still love you too. I will always love you."

He got out of the car, walked over to my side and opened my door like a real gentleman. He has never done anything like this before. But then again we have never really been in a car together before. He stretched out his hand for me to take and I did. We walked into the hotel together holding hands as if we were still a couple. The hotel was beautiful and set up like a private investigators place should be like. Everyone was behind the desk looking at the computer screen when we walked in. There was Cordy, Wes, a big black muscular guy that I didn't know, a mousy red head that I also didn't know, a green-skinned demon, and a white skinny boy that remarkably looked like Angel for some reason. They looked up when they heard the door close.

"Hi Cordy, Wes, and people I don't know."

"Hi I'm Gunn two N's," said the big black guy coming out from behind the desk to hold out his hand for me to shake.

"Nice to meet you Gunn I'm Buffy."

"**The** Buffy? Angel's ex girlfriend Buffy?"

"Yep that's me. So Cordy, you didn't tell anyone but Angel that I was coming?"

"I only told them that Angel was picking up an old friend." As she said that, I snorted. _Old friend, right._

At that moment, the mousy girl decided to come and introduce herself. I had not noticed that it looked like I was staring at Gunn until she put her hand on his chest as if to tell me 'back off he's mine.'

"I'm Fred; it's nice to meet you."_ Wow can your voice be any more cold._

"You too……." _What the hell, I'm not taking your boyfriend lady._

The green-skinned guy came over and gave me a hug. I stiffened for a while before hugging him back. He pulled back seconds later and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. _Oooookkkk…This guy is beyond weird and it isn't just the green skin._

"I'm so glad you're here. Angel has been extra broody lately. He needs you here to set him straight." _He seems like such a nice guy. I could not smile back at him._

"Thanks. And you are?" I asked giving him my hundred-watt smile that only few received. Angel was one of them.

"My names Lorne cupcake."

"It's nice to meet you Lorne." I put out my hand for him to shake. When he took my hand he pulled me back into a bone-crushing hug, well it would crush your bones if you didn't have super strength.

Wesley was the next to come up. He looked better than the last time I saw him, which was years ago. About five years give or take. Even Cordy looked good.

"Wesley, looking good. You look rugged, I like."

"Thank you Buffy. You look good too." He said as he gave me a gentle hug. More for his sake than mine, I'm guessing. You never know when I might pull out the super strength during a hug.

"And Cordy I love the haircut. It suits you." She beamed up at me.

"Thanks."

I looked over at the boy that looked like Angel. He was staring at me but it didn't look like he liked me a whole lot. _Ok boy what the hell did I do to you to deserve a look like that. _I looked back at Angel and waved over to him to come over. When he did, he bent down so that I could whisper in his ear.

"Hey what's with the look he is giving me and why the hell does he look a hell of lot like you?" I whispered discreetly pointing over to the boy.

"Oh him… Yeah Buffy we need to talk."

"What about?" _This was definitely not good. What the hell could he have to tell me now?_

"Well remember when I told you that Darla was back?"

"Yeah….." _Ok why the hell is he stalling?_

"Well I sort of….." He put his head down so he was looking at the floor

"Just spit it out."

"I sort of slept with her." _WTF?!!! I'm going to kill him. No her. No wait she's already dead. Shit! Ok then I'll kill him. Yeah that sounds really good. Wait what did that have to do with the boy?_

"What does that have to do with the boy?" I asked as calmly as I could.

"Well. You see this is the reason why I didn't tell you."

"Tell me what?!" I screamed. I don't want to be mad at him but damn he should tell me.

"." _Wait what?_

"Say that again."

He took a deep breath, haha he doesn't breathe, before telling me.

"She got pregnant and Conner is my son." _What!!!!!???????_

_**I know that this was really quick but I just thought that this was a great ending so I left it here. Hope you liked and remember please review!!! It'll make me so happy!!!!!**_


	4. What happened

**Hey Guys!! Here is the latest chapter of How Dare They!!! Sorry it has been a while I was trying to finish up a chapter for my other story Yearbook Proposal. I finally got it done and it is with my Beta now. Hope you like this chapter! **

**Chapter 4**

"What the bloody hell is with all that screaming?" I turned around at the sound of a voice. I couldn't believe it. _Spike, what the hell is he doing here?_

"What the hell do you want spike?" Angel and I asked in a hard and sharp voice.

Spike brought his hands up in surrender. "Whoa hey I was just looking for Buffy. And look, there she is. You don't have to jump down my bloody throat you bloody wankers."

I sighed and looked over at Angel and saw that he was getting very annoyed, annoyed enough to strangle Spike. When I looked back at Spike, I saw that he was also looking at Angel. He could see that Angel was very close to taking a stake and ramming it through his skull to see if he lives. _I have got to try that. _Spike looked like he was going to enjoy this fight. I put myself in front of them to stop any and all fights between them.

They never took their eyes from each other. "Hey cool it boys."

They turned their heads toward me and glared at each other before Spike walked down the steps and embraced me.

"I was looking everywhere for you, pet. Why the hell did you come here?"

"Did _they _tell you what happened?"

"No, when I got back and saw that you weren't there I asked them where you went and they said they didn't know where you went or when you were coming back."

"Of course, did they say anything else?"

"No, but Faith looked like she wanted to say something. Willow gave her a look that told her to shut up. Everyone else was like Willow."

"So Faith is my only friend now. How ironic is that?"

Everyone looked at me strangely. Angel was the first one to ask what they were all dying to ask, "What do you mean Buffy?"

"Well I was going to tell you all tomorrow, but I guess now is as good a time as any."

They all sat down as I told them what happened. It was hard to get out but I knew I had to. When I was finished, I was in tears and Fred had her head down. Lorne and Cordelia came up and gave me a hug. While Gunn and Wesley gave me small pats on the back. I looked over at Angel and Spike and I saw murder in their eyes. I can tell that they want to go to Sunnydale and rip off the heads of everyone who hurt me. Be it physically or verbally. I went over to Spike and Angel and stood in the middle of them. I bent down to whisper in their ears.

"Boys, I know what you want to do but if you both don't want to end up in the hospital or worse I suggest you cool it down." I looked into their eyes and saw horror. "Ok look I don't want to hurt either of you and I'm glad you both want to do this for me but Dawn is my sister, Giles used to be a father figure, and Willow and Xander used to be my best friends. Just because we had an argument and they decided I wasn't good, enough to lead them doesn't mean that you guys can go and kill everyone. I think they are wrong, and I am right. There is something in the vineyard but they don't want to go back. I think that whatever the first wants in that vineyard will be the one thing that can stop this war."

They all stared at me wanting me to continue.

"It has to be a weapon of some kind but I don't know what. I'm not all that sure, if it's even what we need to stop it but something in my gut is telling me that I need this. I need to get it before the first does. So I'm probably going to leave tomorrow-early morning. Hopefully I'll be back sometime tomorrow night or the next day. So when I'm not here don't freak out that you can't find me. I'll be in Sunnydale."

They all kept staring at me not knowing what to say. Angel was the first to speak.

"Buffy what makes you think you're going alone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Spike and I can go with you while the others stay here."

"No, it's too dangerous."

"What do you mean no?"

"Look Angel you haven't fought against this guy. I have, he is very strong and very dangerous. When I fought against him, it was like hitting a brick wall. I can't take you guys with me."

"So you'll just go by yourself. We can help Buffy."

"I took about a dozen potential slayers, faith, Xander and more and he still kicked our asses."

"But none of them can fight like we can. Together we are strong, alone we are dead."

"Why does that sound so familiar?"

"Um…"

"What else aren't you telling me?"

"I'll tell you when all this is over with."

"I don't like it but I'll accept. But you have to tell me when this is all over."

"I promise."

"Good. But you're still not coming with and that's final.

"I'm not a kid Buffy."

"I don't care. I don't want you there."

I know I was really hard on him but I wouldn't be able to live if I saw Angel die another time, especially if I was able to prevent it. I walked away from him and into another room. I'm pretty sure it was his office. It had a small bookcase and a desk with a phone and books all around it. There was a small couch to sit on as well. That's where I was. Laying down on the couch thinking about what I was going to do about tomorrow. It felt like hours before Angel came in and stood next to the couch just watching me. A few minutes later, he picked up my head and sat down with my head on his lap. He just sat there in silence stroking my hair. Before I knew it, darkness had overtaken me.

**Thank you for reading!! Please review!! It would mean so much to me. I am almost done with the next chapter. I should be done before the end of the week and hope to have it out early next week.**


	5. Leaving

**Hey guys, here's your update. Hope you like it. Please review!!! **

**Chapter 5**

When I opened my eyes, I was in a very different room. I was lying on a bed. The sheets were black satin as well as the pillowcases. The comforter had a nice silky feel. As I looked around, I saw a large bookcase with lots of books. Heavy curtains also covered the windows. There was a glass door separating two rooms. In the other room, I saw drawn portraits on the floor. I also saw a lone chair in the middle of the room, with a pad of paper and a pencil on it. I could see that this room was Angel's solitary, a place to go when he is feeling alone. I walked over to some of the crumpled up pictures and saw my face. I picked up a few more and saw some of Cordelia, Fred, Gunn, Lorne, Wesley, Connor, Doyle, and even Darla. I ripped up the picture of Darla because I could not stand seeing her face again.

I looked down at my clothes and saw that I was wearing the same thing I wore yesterday. So I went back into Angel's bedroom and looked around for any clothes since I didn't bring any. I found one of Angel's red silk shirts and put it on. None of Angel's pants fit me, no surprise there. I went into Angel's bathroom and was surprised to see a mirror. _I guess it came with the hotel and he never took it down. _I looked into the mirror and saw that I had bed head. I looked around and didn't see a brush so I used my hands to fix what I could. I walked out of Angel's room and walked down the stairs. I could see that everyone was sitting in the living room except the two soulful vampires. _Great another thing that I have to tell Angel_. I looked over to the office and saw them there. It looked like they were actually having a civil conversation. I walked towards the office waving at everyone before entering. Angel and Spike abruptly stopped their conversation immediately as I walked in.

"Hey pet what's up?" asked Spike

"Nothing just seeing what you guys were doing."

"Just talking." Angel replied.

"Ok. Now that scares me."

"Why, love?"

"Well maybe because you too can't be near each other without trying to tear each other's head off. Then there's the fact that you to are having a nice civil conversation but for as long as I've known you too I have never seen you two say more than one nice word to each other. Actually now that I think about it I have never heard either of you say any."

"I don't know what you're talking about Buffy." Angel said innocently.

"Ok cut the innocent act. I know it's all bullshit so start with the explaining or tomorrow you are going to wake up with one nasty headache, that is to say if you wake up at all." After that, Spike stood up and went to stand in front of me.

"Ok look slayer you don't have to go all nasty on us. Look we were just talking. We do not need to tell you everything we do slayer. You don't need to know everything we talk about."

"Is it about me?"

"No it's not about you. Believe it or not slayer not everything is about you."

"God damn it Spike that's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know slayer."

She walked out of the office with them following her. She looked around and saw that everyone was there.

"So I'm going. I didn't want to leave without saying anything. Hopefully I'll be back tomorrow or the next day. If not I'll call."

Everyone but Angel and spike hugged me and said goodbye. When I turned to the two soulful vampires, I was surprised to see cute little pouts on their faces.

"Guys I'm sorry but you're not coming with me." Their pouts turned to frowns and they sighed. I gave them an apologetic look and walked out.

I made it to the bus stop and sat down. I wish I could have let them come but this is something that I had to do. There was no way I could live if Caleb killed them. If I had trouble fighting him how would they be able to if I'm stronger than them. My thoughts turned to how good Angel looked, God how I missed him. I only managed to see him for a day before I had to go and fight for my life.

Twenty minutes later the bus came. I looked to see if anyone was coming, secretly hoping that Angel had followed me but even before I looked, I knew that he did not because if he did I would have felt him. I got on the bus and sat down. I'm on my way to hell. Won't this be fun?

**So hoped you like it, please leave a review!!! I would love to get 40 reviews!!! That would make me smile and update faster!!! **** Next chapter is going to be an Angel POV. It will intertwine with the episode **_**touched.**_


	6. AN

**Hey Guys I am sorry if you thought that this was an update. Forgive me. I have been having some trouble writing this chapter but I have started writing it and I think it will be done soon. Or at least I hope so. In this chapter I am putting in the episode touched. So I am trying to work that in. Half of this chapter will be from a script of Touched. So there shouldn't be anything wrong with the episode. Also I have thought up a new BTVS story so I am going to be putting that one up as well.**

** ~NeoEarthQueen30~  
**


	7. Angel

**Hey Guys I'm back!! I gave you a long chapter too! Don't hate me for being late. I'm sorry. I was busy with school and work but school is over for the summer so I can write more! Hope you like the chapter! The end is the end of the second to last episode. I switched some of it up for Angel. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Angel. Joss Whedon does. **

**Chapter 6**

**Angel POV**

She looks beautiful as she sleeps. I couldn't help but look at her serene face as she lays there in my arms. One of the things I learned about Buffy as her boyfriend many years ago was that she looks so peaceful when she is sleeping. I remembered the last time I uttered those words. It was one of the worst days of my existence. I regretted every second of that day. The hurtful look in my lover's eyes was almost too much to bear. The taste of Faith on my tongue made me shiver with disgust. I wanted to push her off me but I knew if I did, everything we planned-would be ruined.

I was-brought back to reality when I heard my name it was a soft whisper and it was coming from downstairs. As I heard it once more, I could tell it was Spike. I got up, dressed, and walked out the door. While I walked down the stairs, I saw Spike walk into my office. Everyone except Buffy was down there. Cordy was looking at a magazine. Wes and Fred were going through some old books. Gunn was sitting down humming a song as he polished his axe. Connor was just sulking like always. He was more like me than I realized.

I walked into the office and sat down on the chair across from Spike, who was on the couch.

"What do you want Spike?"

"We need to talk about Buffy."

"What about Buffy?"

"We can't just let her go off and fight Caleb by herself. I don't care what she says I am going with her."

"You think I don't know that!?"

"What do you suppose we do then?"

"What do you think? The only thing we can do, we follow her."

"You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not. I'm already packed. Look, this is the only solution and you know it. She won't let us go and we won't let her go alone. We go an hour after she leaves and then we make sure she is on the bus before we actually leave LA."

"So what, we just pack up the whole bleeding team and take a road trip?"

"Not them, just us."

"What?"

"Look we can't take everyone. Someone needs to watch the hotel. And also, this priest guy is pretty strong. If Buffy couldn't stop him than why the hell would we bring mortal humans with no super strength? I am not risking my team. Buffy, you and I should be fine on our own."

There was a pause as he was considering what I just said. "You're right. There is nothing else we can do. We keep them here out of danger."

"Be ready in an hour."

"I'll be ready."

Suddenly a noise was-heard in the doorway, I looked up and into the eyes of my ex lover.

Ten minutes after she left, I turned and nodded to Spike to signal that we had to move. I wanted to make sure that we could follow her undetected. If she found out that we were following her she would put both of us in the hospital. It didn't matter if we were vampire or not. I walked back into the office and grabbed my bag. When I came back out Spike was already telling them what we were doing. Everyone seemed to take it fine until Fred opened her mouth.

"Who cares about her?" Now I knew that Fred was jealous of Buffy. I could smell it on her. However, there was no way in hell that I would let her speak like that about my mate.

"I am not going to let my mate go back there and probably get killed."

"So what if she dies? I sure won't miss her."

If I had looked in to a mirror-I would have seen that my eyes turn from a soft chocolate brown to a cold fiery red. If Fred was not one of my dearest friends, I think I would have killed her. On the other hand, turn into Angelus and let him torture the fuck out of her. Spike, on the other hand, doesn't even know Fred, so he had no problem pinning her to wall by her throat. She did not even see him coming. A part of me, a very dark part that I have pushed deep inside of me, was excited to see this.

'_That's it William. That's a good boy. I want to see her beg for mercy. Nobody talks about my mate like that_.'

'Angelus, it's been a while since I last heard you. And would you stop talking like that.'

'_Like I said soul boy no one messes with my mate. I bet Fred's a screamer. Let me out Angel; let me make her beg for death.'_

'No matter how much I want to agree with you, I can't. She's an innocent human.'

'_Pfft, no human is innocent, no matter how much you want them to be. Not all violence and death is-caused by demons. Everyone has some evil in them, it just depends on if the act on that evil._'

'Your right. But until she acts on that evil inside her I won't lay a hand on her.'

'_Unless she messes with Buff, then you'll be begging me to come out and teach her a lesson_.'

'That's enough Angelus!'

I sighed in relief; all I could hear was the silence. No matter how much I agreed with him there was no way I was going to tell him that. I looked at Spike and saw that his hand was off of Fred's throat, but he was still hovering over her. I could see the wide-eyed look as she stared into Spike's eyes.

The same part of me that enjoyed her pain was enjoying the fear she was emitting. I walked over to Spike and laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and sighed. He glared at Fred once more and walked away. I watched as Spike walked out of the hotel and then looked over at Fred. She was looking at me with a mix of relief and gratitude in her eyes. I gave her a cold smile that I guess she did not notice because she gave me a warm smile back. I leaned over so my mouth was touching her ear.

"If you ever speak about Buffy like that again I won't be here the next time Spike comes knocking on the door."

When I looked back at her I saw her eyes widening as she realized what I just said. With a smirk, I walked out of the hotel. Spike was already in the car as I was getting in it. As I was putting the key in the ignition, I could hear Cordy lecture Fred about not getting Vampires angry.

Buffy was already gone when we got to the bus stop, so we drove to Sunnydale. Most of the ride was quiet but Spike couldn't shut his trap for long. I think it is physically impossible for him.

"Man why is this ride taking so long?" he whined.

"What are you talking about? We have only been on the road for 20 minutes."

"Well it feels like a bloody century."

"Well it's not, so stop your whining."

"I'm not whining you ponce. I am just tired."

"I'm not a ponce, and if you're so damn tired than why don't you just fall asleep?"

"Yeah right, you think I'm just gonna sleep so you can stake me when I shut my eyes. Not bleeding likely."

"I'm not gonna stake you. No matter how much I want to."

"Whatever you ponce, I'm still not sleeping."

"Look I don't care if you sleep or not. I just hate your whining."

Instead of shouting out how he's not whining, again, he rolled his eyes at me. We sat there for a few minutes with complete and utter silence. Thank God, I was starting to get a headache from his incessant whining.

"So I overheard that Darla came back."

I slammed my foot on the brakes. Thank God, the road was empty or we would have been in a very bad accident.

"What the hell Spike?"

"What? It's hard to stay quiet for so long. I'm not like you Angel. I don't brood every second of every day."

"I do not brood every second."

"Oh yeah that's right. You need about an hour or two to fight the baddies, and about ten extra minutes to jack off."

I almost chocked as he said the last few words. "What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled trying to compose myself.

"Bloody hell Angel, I didn't get any sleep last night. Therefore, I went into your office and picked out a book to read. Guess what I found trapped in one of the pages?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about, but there was no way I was going to let him know that. I turned my head and looked out at the open road. If vampires could blush, I definitely would have by now.

"Yeah right, I saw the picture of Buffy. When I asked Cordy about it, she said that every day you stare at the picture for hours. There is no way you do that and not jack off to her picture. Well not that I wouldn't blame you. She is a great one in the sack."

As soon as I heard it, my eyes widened and anger started to pour through me in waves. I turned to him and growled, "How the hell do you know how my mate is in bed?"

"What, you haven't smelled me on her? We were sleeping together a year ago."

"Of course I smelled you on her. But what gives you the right to touch my mate?!"

"It's not my soddin' fault that you left her. You practically gave her to me as you bloody left her to her own devices."

"Are you saying it's my fault that she slept with you?"

"Duh, if you hadn't of left her she wouldn't have come to m' bed."

"You are so lucky that I need to get to Sunnydale soon or I would kill you where you sit."

"You may want to kill me Angelus but that doesn't make it any less true."

We sat in silence and anger for the rest of the ride. While on the road, I looked over and saw that we were going to pass the welcome to Sunnydale sign. It only took us 10 minutes before we saw the town. Now all we have to do is find Buffy.

"Do you know where Buffy might be?"

"Well we know she is going to fight Caleb. I also remember that she wanted to go back to the vineyard because she thought that there might be something there."

"Okay there's a start. Where's the vineyard?" The vineyard wasn't far from where we were. It looked abandoned, but abandoned places are the best places to hide things. When I parked the car, I felt a familiar feeling in my gut.

"Buffy's in there."

"How are you so sure?"

"I just am. Come on lets go."

The vineyard looked big so we split up. I walked around for a little while 'till I came to an opening. I walked in to see Buffy fighting some preacher guy, Caleb I suspect, with a cool looking scythe.

"Hahahaha! You're not slipping out of this fight, girl. Can't you see? You can't stop me. I can just keep going back for more. It's like being reborn." _Does this guy ever shut up?_

Buffy swings the scythe at Caleb's head, but he ducks and throws her against the wall. He kicks her into the air and punches her in the stomach before she falls to the ground again. He kicks her in the head and grabs the scythe, but Buffy kicks it out of his hands and into the air. Buffy grabs the scythe and kicks Caleb to the floor. She goes to stab him with the stake-end of the scythe, but he stops her from plunging it into his chest. Caleb laughs and pushes Buffy away, taking the scythe away from her and throwing it to the ground as he walks toward her. He punches her repeatedly until she falls to the floor.

"You know, I gave you ample warning. Told you not to interfere, but you chose not to heed."

Buffy charges toward Caleb, but he deflects her and throws her onto a sarcophagus. She kicks him. He picks her up by the lapels and swings her body into a stone pillar so hard that it moves one of the stones out of place. Buffy falls to the ground and Caleb picks up the scythe.

"I was kind of hoping it'd go this way." He rears back with the scythe as he stares at Buffy. '_Oh hell no.'_

"Hey!"I said as I punch Caleb, knocking him down

Buffy looks up to see that it's I standing there having knocked Caleb down. I help her to her feet.

"I was never much for preachers."

"Angel."

"You look good."

"You look timely. And also good." _I love the way she smiles._

"Heard maybe you needed a hand."

Caleb gets to his feet. I start to go help finish him off, but Buffy stops me.

"Ah, one of those things you have to finish yourself."

"Really kinda is."

I back toward a pillar so I can be out of the way but still see the show. Caleb walks toward Buffy.

I cross my arms and lick my lips "You are so gonna lose."

Buffy and Caleb fight. Caleb takes the scythe away from Buffy and punches her, sending her stumbling across the room. Caleb points the stake-end of the scythe at Buffy and charges toward her, with her back against the wall, but he misses, lodging the scythe in the stone-wall. Buffy pulls the scythe out of the wall and kicks Caleb away from her.

"God, I missed watching this."

Buffy swings the scythe at Caleb, slicing his stomach. He stumbles back, laughs heartily, wags his finger at her, and falls to the floor.

"See? Under control."

"Well...at least you could tell me you're glad to see me." I walk toward her.

Buffy drops the scythe to the floor and walks up to me pressing herself against my body and kisses me deeply on the lips.

Pan over to show Spike is in the tomb as well, hiding behind the pillar, watching them. Buffy/First is beside him, whispering in his ear.

"That bitch."

**Thanks for reading! Again I hope you liked it! **


	8. No more Caleb

**I am so sorry it has taken me so long to write this. Life just gets in the way. Finally i just sat down and started typing it up and couldn't stop. I was going to write 2 chapters for you but i am having trouble writing the next one as well. so i just decided to post this one so you guys didnt have to wait any longer. This chapter has not been beta'd because i couldnt wait to give it to you guys. the next one will be beta'd, i promise. and it shouldnt take me too long to write it. Hope you guys like it  
**

**Chapter 7**

Angel pulls back from the kiss, "Well, I guess that qualifies as "happy to see me."

Buffy looks into Angel's eyes smiling, "Angel, what are you doing—don't even. I just want to bask. OK, I'm basked. What are you doing here?"

"Not saving the damsel in distress, that's for sure."

"Oh, you know me. Not much with the damseling" she says as she picks up her scythe.

"Got your share of distress, though."

"Yeah well, that's just another day in the life of Buffy."

"It's very gripping. It needs a third act."

Buffy shakes her head at him, "You have got to leave LA."

They keep looking at each other gazing into each other's eyes. The moment was so beautiful and neither one of them wanted to break it. It was just like old times. But the moment was ruined as Caleb stands up behind Angel and knocks Angel down by hitting him with a cat statue, sending him across the floor. Caleb walks up to Buffy, black blood streaming from his eyes and nose.

"Are you ready to finish this, bitch?"

Caleb swings the cat statue at Buffy, but she blocks with the scythe and then falls to the ground. She swings at him with the scythe, but he blocks with the cat statue. Caleb knocks Buffy to the ground, then throws the cat statue at Buffy. Buffy stands, holding the scythe.

"OK...how many times do I have to kill you? Ballpark figure."

"You understand nothing."

Buffy swings at Caleb, but he grabs the scythe, holding it still, and punches Buffy in the face twice. He lifts Buffy in the air, pressing her back against the low ceiling. Buffy struggles, and Caleb finally lets her fall to the floor. He walks up to her slowly, then picks her up by her lapels.

"You think you have power over me?" he says through gritted teeth

Buffy breaks free of his grip and kicks him, knocking him down to the floor.

"Stupid girl. You'll never stop me. You don't have the ba"

While Caleb gets to his feet, Buffy twirls the scythe and swings it up between his legs. Caleb's eyes go wide.

"Who does nowadays?"

Caleb looks down incredulously at the scythe lodged in his body between his legs. Buffy swiftly pushes the scythe up through his body.

Lying on the floor, Angel regains consciousness and stands, angrily, "OK, now I'm pissed. Where is he?"

"He had to split." She starts giggling devilishly which had Angel a little scared.

The first whispers to Spike, who's still watching Buffy from the shadows, "Yeah, she needs you real bad."

_Spike walks out the back without being noticed._

"Why the hell are you here Angel?"

"You know why I'm here."

"I told you to stay in lA."

"Oh come on I know you. You were hoping I'd follow you."

"I was not."

He gave her a look that said 'give me a break, you so were'

"OK so maybe I was but that still doesn't mean you can follow me when I tell you that you have to stay there."

"I don't work for you. You can't tell me what to do. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. I'm just worried and I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Apology accepted. I just couldn't let you leave and get hurt. If I didn't come in at that time you could have been hurt or worse, killed."

"I know. Thank you for saving me."

"I always got your back."

"And I yours." They smiled at each other for a while, until Buffy broke the silence.

"But you still shouldn't have come. You could have been hurt to. And then who would save LA from the vampires and demons? Who would be the PTB's great champions? Who would save the people if were both dead?"

"If Spike came would you have said anything to him?"

"What? What does Spike have to do with this conversation?"

"I know you slept with him."

Oh. Damn it, he told you."

"Yeah he did. What gave you the right to be pissed at me about Darla when you and Spike were together?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Well….. You have a son with her."

"So what? You could have had a child with Spike if it was prophesied. If it wasn't prophesied Connor would have never been born."

"Ok your right, it isn't different."

"You in love with him? OK, maybe I'm outta line, but this is kind of a curve ball for me. I mean, we are talking about Spike here.

"It's different. He's different. He has a soul now."

"Oh. Well."

"What?"

"That's great. Everyone's got a soul now."

"He'll make a difference."

"You know, I started it. The whole having a soul. Before it was all the cool new thing."

"Oh, my God. Are you 12?"

"I'm getting the brush off for Captain Peroxide. It doesn't necessarily bring out the champion in me."

"You're not getting the brush off. Are you just gonna come here and go all Dawson on me every time I have a boyfriend?"

"Aha! Boyfriend!"

"He's not. But...he is in my heart."

"That'll end well."

"What was the highlight of our relationship? When you broke up with me or when I killed you? I'm well aware of my stellar history with guys... And, no, I don't see fat grandchildren in the future with Spike, but I don't think that really matters right now. You know, in the midst of all this insanity, a couple things are actually starting to make sense. And the guy thing—)I always feared there was something wrong with me, you know, because I couldn't make it work. But maybe I'm not supposed to."

"Because you're the slayer?"

"Because—OK, I'm cookie dough. I'm not done baking. I'm not finished becoming whoever the hell it is I'm gonna turn out to be. I make it through this, and the next thing, and the next thing, and maybe one day I turn around and realize I'm ready. I'm cookies. And then, you know, if I want someone to eat— or enjoy warm, delicious cookie me, then...that's fine. That'll be then. When I'm done."

"Any thoughts on who might enjoy—Do I have to go with the cookie analogy?"

"I'm not really thinking that far ahead. That's kind of the point."

He starts walking away as Buffy calls after him, "Angel. I do... sometimes think that far ahead."

"Sometimes is something."

"Be a long time coming. Years, if ever."

I ain't getting any older."

She watches him walk away until she can't see him anymore. Then she sighs knowing that she has to go back and help her "friends". _Maybe I can just give the scythe to faith and be done with it. Yeah that would work. No I couldn't do that to her._

It was dark as Buffy was walking down Revello Drive thinking of what to say when she saw them. _I could tell them the truth and say how much I hate them and wish they would leave my fucking house. Or I could just help them fight the war and leave Sunnydale for good, decisions, decisions. _As she was thinking she saw Spike was sitting on her porch with his head down. It looked as if he was waiting for her.

"Hey Spike. Whatcha doing?" He looked up and looked at her. It didn't look as if he was happy to see her.

"OK… What did I do to make you look like that?" She asked weirded out by the empty look he had in his face.

"So…. where's tall, dark and forehead?"

Buffy rolled her eyes as she replied, "Let me guess, you can smell him."

"Yeah that and I also used my enhanced vampire eyeballs to watch you kissing him."

"It was….. a hello."

"Most people don't use their tongues to say hello. Or I guess they do, but"

"There were no tongues. Besides he's gone."

"Oh, just popped by for a quickie, then?"

"Good, good. I haven't had quite enough jealous vampire crap for one night."

"He wears lifts you know."

"You know one of these days I'm just going to put you 2 in a room and let you wrestle it out."

"No problem on this end."

Buffy's eyes lit up as she thought of the 2 wrestling on the floor. The very thought of it made her excited. "There could be oil of some kind involved."

Spike let out a laugh when he heard that. Buffy was glad that he was laughing. She didn't like that one of the only friends she had in Sunnydale was unhappy with her. Her thoughts went in a whole other direction as she thought of where she was going to sleep after she talked to them. Faith still had her room and there wasn't any place to sleep except for the basement, which just so happens to be Spike's room.

"Faith still has my room" she said coyly.

"Well you can't sleep in my room. You can't buy me off with sweet talk. You got Angel breath. I'm not going to just let you whack me back and forth like a rubber ball. I've got my pride, you know."

"I understand."

"Clearly you don't, 'cause the whole "having my pride" thing was just a smokescreen."

"Oh thank God."

Spike got up from the porch and took her hand. Letting her know that he was there for her whenever she needed him. She walked over to the door and turned the knob and walked inside.


	9. Talking with Faith

**AN-Here's chapter 8. Hope you like it and REVIEW please. **

** Chapter 8**

The Scooby gang looked up as the door opened and saw Buffy and Spike walk in. There was silence all around as they all looked at each other. Dawn walked into the room from the kitchen to see why everyone was being so quiet. When she saw Buffy she stopped.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought I made myself clear when I said that you weren't welcome here anymore."

"I won't be here for long. I just thought that you would need help with the war."  
"We don't need your help. Faith is a better slayer and she is all we need. We already have a plan and you're not a part of it."

"What kind of plan?"

"You don't need to know. Like I told you you're not a part of it."

Buffy paused for a minute and wondered when her sister started to hate her. She looked around and saw her friends with their heads down, the potential slayers looking at her with hate in their eyes as they actually knew her enough to hate her. Faith and Spike were the only ones who looked at her as if she belonged in the room. She shook her head and left.

She got to the next house before she heard Faith call out her name. She stopped and turned around. Faith was on the porch. When she saw Buffy stop she ran over to her.

"What do you want Faith?"

"Dawn's a bitch. I don't know how you lived with her all these years."

"It hasn't been that long. She was created a few years ago. At that time she wasn't rude or anything like how she is being. She was a teenager and we all go through those years. But what I just saw was pure hate for me. And I don't know why."

"Wait a minute; did you just say your sister was made a couple years ago?"

"Yeah it's a long story."

"Well I got time. How about we take a walk and you can tell me all about it."

They walked around the town, and only had to stop a few times because of vampires. Buffy told Faith all about Dawn and their few years together. She was just about finished when they made their way back to the house. They stood on the porch a while allowing Faith to take it all in.

"Damn that's….Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"Wow…You have a very fucked up life."

"You have no idea."

"Look B, I want us to be friends. I know I messed up and I know I did wrong by you but I want to make up for it. I want us to be able to let it go."

"I want us to be friends too. Actually as sad as it is for me to say this, you and Cordelia might be my only girlfriends now. What you did back then when you went after Angel it hurt me. I can deal with the fact that you slept with Riley. I didn't truly love him. But if I had found out that you slept with Angel I would have killed you for it. If Angel can forgive you for trying to kill him I can forgive you too."

"Thanks B; I'm glad we can put it behind us."

"So now that we put that behind us can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's on your mind B?"

"What's this huge plan that you got going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dawn said something about a huge plan that nobody needs me for and I just wanted to know what it was."

"Oh, yeah so…. Ok so Willow found a spell that can close the hellmouth for good. So what we plan to do is fight the Uber Vamps in the hellmouth, with the first, while Willow is working the spell and then once it is done run for dear life."

"Ok…"

"Yeah it's Xander and Dawn's plan. And it's the only one we got."

"Wow…. That's a really bad plan."

"Yeah that's pretty much what I said. But I used shitty instead of bad."

"And all of the potential slayers will be there? How are they supposed to fight when they have no power? They will all die."

"I know, but they are all ready to fight the good fight, even without our strength."

"Why don't you have Willow find a spell on how to make all the potentials actual slayers?"

"Yeah ok, that's sounds good. I'll suggest it but Xander and Dawn might not like it."

"Why wouldn't they?"

"Because they came up with the plan we have now. They're not going to like it that I am suggesting an even better plan."

"Well their just going to have to live with it."

"B, when you left, they all changed. Spike and I were unaffected but we were the only ones."

"What are you talking about? Affected by what?"

"I don't know exactly, all I know is that they all think that their all that. That their better than the rest of us. I believe it started with Kennedy. When I first showed up I could see that she thought she was better than you and me."

"She can think that all she wants but until she is called she won't even be close to what we are."

"She thinks she's the queen of the potential slayers and it is seriously pissing me off. When I start to put her in her place she runs to Willow like some scared kid running to her mommy."

Buffy put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from laughing. Kennedy was always thinking she was the best and everyone else was a nobody. But of course she wouldn't let anyone know that because she didn't want everyone to hate her. To have Faith put her in her place and Kennedy running to Willow. It was just too funny. Buffy let out a laugh that made tears run down her cheeks. Five minutes passed before she could control herself.

"It wasn't that funny B."

"I know I just couldn't help it."

"OK….. So what are you going to do now?"

"I don't know. Do you think I should stay here?"

"Well with the gang not wanting you here, what's the point?"

"I know. Do you think you would need me?"

"I think we got it here. If we need you I'll call you."

"Ok. I guess I'll go back to L.A then."

"Going back to lover boy then huh?"

"Faith, you know it's not like that anymore."

"I know. But you wish it was."

"Yeah, that's true. But I also know that with the curse there's no way we'll be together again."

"Maybe you should look for a way to bind his soul."

"I never thought of that. I just didn't think there was a way."

"Yeah well you should look and see if there is a way for you two lovebirds to get back together."

"Thanks Faith."

"Welcome B."

"I guess I should start walking to the bus station. The last bus leaves in 30 minutes."

"Want some company?"

"You sure they won't miss you?"

"Who the fuck cares what they think, they can go fuck themselves for all I care."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because I think that you have had enough of those pussy ass bitches blaming you for every little thing that goes wrong. If you don't stop whatever is wrong fast enough then whatever happens is all your fault and I think that's bullshit. They should try saving the world and sacrificing something they love. You have saved their lives more than they can count and what do they do? They rip you from heaven and give you shit about Angel. Xander shouldn't even be talking since his girlfriend is an ex vengeance demon and probably killed more people than Angelus."

Buffy nodded as she took in everything Faith said. She was right. They did gang up on her whenever she did something that they didn't like. It **was **bullshit. After Faith was done rambling they walked the rest of the way in silence. When they got there she remembered she had attached the scythe to her back. She took it off and handed it to Faith.

"What's this?"

"It's a scythe specifically made for a slayer. Since I'm not going to be here I think you should have it. It might give you a better chance during the apocalypse. "

"Cool. Thanks B."

"Welcome."

She looked around and saw that the bus was turning the corner.

"Good luck, I hope to see you after this is all over."

"Me too, tell the big guy hi for me. See you B."

Buffy got on the bus and sat down. Her eyes started to droop. After everything that happened today she deserved some much needed rest.


	10. Safe

**Disclaimer-Don't own Buffy the vampire slayer or Angel. **

**Chapter 9**

When Buffy woke up she could see that she was close to L.A. She hated leaving Sunnydale when there was a catastrophe. But the gang told her they didn't need her. Yeah she could go tell Dawn that she wanted everyone to get the fuck out of **her** house. But what's the point. She didn't want to be there in the first place. She has her most prized possessions, her favorite cross, her favorite book, her favorite jacket, and mister pointy. Three of those things Angel gave her while Kendra gave her mister pointy. Her sister and friends would be the only reason to go back, but what's the point? They hate her now, and they have no right to be. She has saved their lives more times than you can count. She loved them all and they stabbed her in the back. All because they didn't believe her when she said they had to go back. And their lucky she did because if she didn't then they wouldn't have a chance fighting the first. She just couldn't believe that after all that she's done for them that they could just treat her like this. Her own sister and best friends chose a few potentials over her. Angel would choose her, he would believe her, and he did. He came after her and helped her during the fight with Caleb. She could have died if he didn't come in and punch Caleb. She never felt happy after Angel left Sunnydale. She only pretended. When Riley left her she was sort of glad. She couldn't stand to be with him and always have to fake a smile and a touch. He just wasn't for her. And when Xander told her that Riley was just a rebound for Angel he was right.

It was three in the morning when the bus stopped. As she got off the bus she felt a tingling sensation in her chest to tell her Angel was near. She looked around and saw a familiar car parked across the street. It was the car she liked to call the Angelmobile. Angel was leaned against it waiting for her. He had a panty wetting smirk on his face. She just melted as she walked over to him.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"Faith called and said you were coming. I figured I would wait for you. Give you a ride."

"You're so sweet."

"Anything for my favorite girl."

"Oh I didn't know Cordelia would be here. Where did she go?"

"Funny, you know you'll always be my girl."

"Yeah, can't seem to get away from you." She smiled up at him to tell him that she was just joking. He smiled back and she remembered why she loved him so much. Even with all the pain and tears he would always be there for her. He could cheer her up when no one else could. They got in the car and drove to the hotel. He held her hand all the way. She smiled down at their connected hands. He let go when they got to the hotel. He got out and came around to open her door. Too bad she had already opened it when he got there but that didn't stop him from taking her hand in his as they walked into the hotel.

Everyone was in the lobby to greet them. Gunn gave her a nod while Cordelia gave her a smile. Fred looked away from her and Lorne came over to give her a kiss on the cheek. Connor stayed in the corner brooding. He reminded her of Angel so much. Wesley looked up from the book he was reading and gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad your back sugarplum." Lorne gave her a huge smile.

"Me too Lorne."

She looked over at Fred and frowned as the brunette wouldn't look at her. Even though Fred was rude to her she couldn't help but wanted to at least try to be friends with the woman. A friend of Angel's would always be a friend of hers, but only if that friend wanted to be her friend. She walked over to her and gave her a small smile.

"Hey Fred I know we got off on the wrong foot but I would really like to get to know you if you'll let me."

"Wow are you really that dense?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you get it? I don't want to be your friend. I don't care who you are." She said before walking away.

Buffy gave her a tense smile and looked over at Angel who was talking to the rest of the gang. She was glad he was because she knew that if he had heard that he would not have been happy. Angel looked up and smiled at her. He opened his arms and she walked into them. This was where she belonged. She loved the feeling of being in his arms. She always felt so safe there. When he left that safe feeling left as well. She tried feeling safe with Riley but that didn't go over very well. Yeah Riley was a great guy but just not right for her. She just couldn't love him the way she loved Angel. During patrol she could trust Angel to watch her back and take care of himself without her worrying about him. With Riley she just couldn't stop worrying about him. To her Riley was another civilian that she had to protect where Angel was like her.

"So what were you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about what happened in Sunnydale."

"Which part?" She asked sort of afraid he told them the cookie dough part. Not her finest moment. He knew exactly what she was thinking because he laughed.

"No not that part. I told them about Caleb and what you found. By the way where is it?"

"I gave it to Faith since my sister and the rest of the gang want nothing to do with me. They had this stupid plan; well it wasn't really a plan, they were just going to fight the Uber vamps while Willow was performing some sort of spell to close the hellmouth and when she does that run out of there before it closes on them." They all had these dumb looks on their faces. Cordelia was the first to snap out of it.

"Well that's just stupid."

"I know. So I gave Faith an idea that maybe Willow could turn all the potential slayers into actual slayers. So there won't be just me and Faith anymore. There will be slayers all over the world. I also gave Faith the scythe that I found at the vineyard."

"So there was something that they wanted at the vineyard."

"Yeah there was and it was meant for a slayer. That's why they wanted it. Because without it the slayer wouldn't be able to win. But now that Faith has it she has a very good chance of winning."

"That's definitely better than what they were planning before."

"Thanks;" she looked over at Angel, "So I am exhausted, is there a room that I can sleep in?"

"Yeah, come with me."

They walked up the grand staircase to room 217. When he opened the door she could see that this was his room.

"So this is where you will be sleeping." She turned to him with a confused look on her face.

"Where will you be sleeping?"

"I can sleep on the floor or something."

"Why? It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed together before. Come on, were grownups Angel. We can sleep in the same bed without doing anything."

"OK."

"OK. "

They both walked over to the bed. Angel got undressed leaving his boxers on. Buffy put on a t-shirt that Angel gave her and panties and she was all good to go. They both got into bed at the same time. It didn't feel weird at all when they snuggled up close together. It felt like old times. The minute Buffy's head layed down on Angel's chest she immediately fell asleep. Angel did the same a few minutes later with his head laying on hers.

**Hey I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think. This has not been beta'd. The beta I had, Moonlover46, has not been responding to any of my e-mails. So I don't know if anything happened to her, knock on wood, but as of right now I don't have a beta. I have read it over twice. If I have missed anything please tell me, I will fix it. **

**I know some of you were hoping that i would bitch out the scooby gang in the last chapter. I did want to. but it just didnt seem right. Dont worry i will do it. i already have it written. i am just waiting for the right moment. And that moment is coming soon. probably in the next few chapters. So please dont be mad at me. **

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! **


	11. Opening Up

Hey everyone! i am so sorry it has taken me so long to finish this chapter. i promise to try harder to get the next chapter out quicker.

**Chapter 10**

Buffy woke up to the sun in her face. She rolled over to find that the other side of the bed was empty. She hated that almost every time she woke up in Angel's bed, he wasn't there. She got up and took a 30 minute shower knowing Angel wouldn't mind her being in his shower. She got out and put on the pants she wore the night before. She really didn't want to wear the same shirt as yesterday so she looked into Angel's closet and found a black t-shirt to wear. She walked downstairs and saw only Cordelia and Fred sitting behind the desk. Fred looked up and glared as she saw her._ Ok this is getting to be too much. Seriously what the hell is wrong with this girl? I didn't do anything to her. _ Cordelia looked up and saw that Buffy was giving Fred a weird look, and when she looked at Fred and saw that Fred was glaring at Buffy she sighed and took Fred's hand leading her away from Buffy. She asked Buffy to stay where she was and that they would be right back. She led Fred into the kitchen and shut the door.

"Cordelia what the hell, why did you drag me in here?"

"Look I saw the way you were looking at Buffy. Do you have a problem with her or something? First you tell everyone, including the two vampires in love with her, that you don't care if she gets killed and now all you do is look at her like you want her dead."

"I just don't like her that's all."

"Why?"

"Because all the men are supposed to love me, and with Buffy here that's going to be a problem."

There was a long pause while Cordelia took all this information in.

"You are such a selfish bitch. You have Gunn why the hell would you want everyone else too?

"I love Gunn, but that doesn't mean that everyone can't want me too. Wesley already does I can so tell, but Connor doesn't and neither does Angel. I can let Connor slip by I mean he is kind of young for me but Angel is the one I really want. Again I do love Gunn, and Wesley is great but Angel is mine and I won't let little miss sunshine over there take him from me."

"Did all that malnutrition do something to you in pylea or were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

"I don't know what you're trying to say to me Cordy but the same goes to you. Don't think I haven't seen you eye fuck Angel when you think no one is looking. I have let it go because I know that you lost your chance. But try to take Angel away from me and I won't hesitate to beat the shit out of you."

Cordy had a weird look on her face. It was a look that said 'You a freak and I don't want absolutely anything to do with you'. Cordy couldn't believe what she was hearing. She thought Fred was a nice girl but apparently Fred was a real bitch who thought she could get everything she wanted. And she actually believed everything she was saying. It would be awesome to see Buffy kick her ass for trying to get Angel.

**Days Later**

They were all sitting in front of the television, with wide eyes, as they saw what was left of Sunnydale, a big gaping hole. Cordy looked over at Buffy who was still looking at the screen. She knew that even though Buffy was pissed off with them, she didn't want them to die like that. The door opened and everyone turned their heads to see what was left of the Scooby gang walk in the door. Everyone sat there in shock as Giles, Rona, Molly, Faith, Wood, Dawn, Xander, Andrew, Willow, and a few other potentials stood there. There was an awkward silence all around the room. Willow was the first to break it.

"Hey guys we need your help."

Cordy POV

I was pissed. After everything they did in Sunnydale they had the audacity to come in and ask for help. They had no right. When I looked over at Angel to see what he was going to say I saw that I wasn't the only one who felt that way. Angel looked** furious**! It felt like at any moment Angelus is gonna come out and rip their heads off one by one. And I could care less. The only one I would want to see standing would be Faith. Buffy said that out of all of them Faith was the only one that was her friend. Spike too but I didn't see him standing there. Where is Spike?

"Where's Spike?" Faith looked down at the floor. Right then I knew that he was gone. And Faith didn't want to be the one to tell her.

"He's dead, and good riddance." Xander is such an ass. I don't know what I ever saw in him. I wasn't the only one mad at what he had to say. I mean if looks could kill Xander would have keeled over right now from the looks Buffy and Dawn were giving him.

"Xander Harris you are such an asshole. Just because you didn't like him doesn't mean you can be an ass to people who did like him. I didn't like him but do you see me saying things like halleluiah he's gone? No, show some respect jerk wad."

"Oh shut up Cordelia. You were worse in High School."

"Key words there Harris, High School. I at least have grown up since then, you apparently haven't."

"Go to hell Cordelia."

"Nice comeback Harris. You know you are such a dick. All of you, such assholes. Buffy has put herself in danger countless times for all of you. She has saved your asses time and time again and it's like none of you really care. So what, you all believe that it is expected of her? That it's her job? Well it's not; she didn't have to put her life on the line for any of you. When she left Sunnydale when Angel died, did any of you really care? For her, not for the town," they were all silent, "I didn't think so. None of you really bothered to think about her feelings. I know I didn't, but I wasn't her friend. And what happens when she comes back? You throw her a party! She kills the love of her life to save the world and you throw her a goddamn party? What kind of friends are you? You all should be lucky that she even came to Sunnydale. I saw what it was like without her and let me tell you, it wasn't pretty. I for one am happy that Buffy is here. I may not have been her friend in the beginning but I am now. I trust her to protect me and to always have my back. And I have hers. Can she say the same about any of you?"

Xander and the gang looked down at the floor. The potentials didn't seem to care at all about what I was saying, and I didn't care what they thought because I wasn't talking to them. They weren't the ones who pretended to be her friends. The first of her so called "friends" to look up at me was Xander.

"I used to believe I could trust her with my life. But now it seems she doesn't care about us anymore. We went to the vineyard and fought Caleb. He was too strong. Some of the potentials died that night, we couldn't fight him, he was too strong for us. Look at what he did to my eye! And she wanted to go back! After everything he did she wanted to go back. I wasn't willing to put my life on the line a second time. Not after that."

"Did you ever think that maybe Buffy was right?"

"It didn't matter if she was. We didn't want to take that chance."

"Harris, if Buffy didn't go back there than Caleb would have the weapon. And then you would have no chance at all of winning. And you're lucky that Buffy gave you that weapon because without it none of you would have made it out of there alive. And you Dawn had no right to kick your sister out of her house."

"Yeah I did. That was my house. I had every right to make her leave when she was putting us all in danger."

"That's not right Dawn, its Buffy's house because she is the oldest sister." Angel growls at her. He can't believe that the Dawnie that he used to love could be so ungrateful to her older sister.

"That doesn't matter. The house was left to the both of us. And besides she died so the house automatically goes to me."

"You ungrateful little bitch." Cordelia is about to lunge at her.

"She dies for you and this is how you repay her?" Angel growled.

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Buffy couldn't take it anymore, this was her fight. No one else should have to fight it for her.

"I have had it up to my ears with my so called "friends." It's time that I stood up for myself, instead of having everyone else do it for me. I loved all of you. And now I can't stand to be in the same room as you guys. It's time that I finally tell you guys everything that I have been wanted to tell you for years now. Willow, you're supposed to be my best friend. And for the most part you were. But we drifted apart. How could you think that I was in hell? How could you think that when I died that I would ever go there? You my best friend, the person who knows everything about me, ripped me from the only peace that I had after Angel left.

Giles, you have always been a father figure to me. My own father could care less about what happens to me. How could **you** lose faith in me? When I made the plan to reenter the vineyard I made sure to think of all the consequences. I looked at every angle. You really think that I **wanted** to go back in there? Caleb kicked my ass. But what would have happened if Caleb got the weapon before I did? Caleb would still be alive and I would be dead. Then who would defend the rest of the world with Caleb and the First on the loose? Faith? If I couldn't stop him, what makes you think Faith could? Angel, Spike? They are very strong but up against Caleb and the First I don't think so. You think about that.

Xander, You! Do you remember when Anya went all vengeance demon again? And you begged me not to kill her because you were still in love with her? No matter what you think it wasn't easy for me, I didn't want to kill her. You were one of my best friends you really think that I wanted to kill your ex girlfriend? I may not have liked Anya all that much but that doesn't mean that I wanted to see her dead. You are such a hypocrite Xander. Saying that I shouldn't kill Anya because you love her, but then cheering me on when I have to kill Angel. You may not have liked him but I loved him more than anything in this life and it's your fault that I had to kill him. You could have told me that Willow was trying to bring Angel's soul back but instead you told me a lie and said to kick his ass. I would have worked harder to stop him from bringing Acathla forth. So to tell me to save Anya when you never let me save Angel is unforgivable."

"Anya is different than Angel."

"Different? If you mean worse than yes she is. She is over a thousand years old and Angel is only 250. She has killed hundreds or thousands more than Angel ever has. Think on that Xander.

And now we come to Dawn my FAKE baby sister. I love you to death. I felt hurt that you would kick me out of my own house. If I wasn't so surprised and hurt and disappointed in you I would have told you to go fuck yourself you self centered bitch. I work my ass off for you, I die for you and you kick me out of my house? I can't even stand to look at you anymore. Sunnydale is gone and you are definitely not welcome here. None of you are. Giles, Xander, Willow and Dawn take the whole bus full of people that you brought and get the fuck out of here."

The smile on my face widened as Buffy told them off one by one. I can't believe she finally had the guts to do it. Those jerks that she calls friends had it coming for years. All they have done is take advantage of her kindness. All she has ever done is save their asses over and over again and are they grateful? No, they think it is her duty to save everyone especially them because they put up with her for years. But what have they ever really done to thank her for saving them. Nothing.

What's left of the Scooby gang finally left as soon as they picked their jaws up off the floor. I guess they were surprised as well to hear what she had to say. For the first time in my life I was proud to be Buffy's friend. And there was no way I would take that for granted.


	12. Paying back old debts

**Hey everyone! Look two chapters in one day! that's a record for me. Now you can see how sorry I am for not updating in months. I know that this one is pretty short but at least it's another chapter! Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11**

"Wow I can't believe that I actually did it. I've been bottling it all up inside me for years and it feels really good to have it all come out."

"Were happy for you B. They deserved everything you said to them. It feels good to get away from them. They can bring you down within seconds of being in the same room as them."

Buffy smiled at what Faith said. She was so glad to have her as a friend. They started off with a rocky friendship but everything turned alright in the end. She thought about the Scooby gang having no where to stay it made her a little happy. Yeah she felt a little bad for them but she felt that they deserved it. They kicked her out and didn't care about her so why should she care about them. Just then she remembered something and it brought her smile to a frown.

"What's wrong B?"

"I just remembered that I have no where to stay." Cordelia stepped towards her.

"What are you talking about? You're staying here."

"Yeah for right now, but I can't stay here forever and I have no money for a hotel or even a crummy motel. What am I going to do? There is no way I can get a job with my schedule. What would I tell them if there is a demon loose? 'Oh sorry I have to leave now there is a demon running rampant around the city.' I can't do that."

"Buffy, you can stay here as long as you want. Angel owns the place and there is no way he would make you leave."

"Terrific, whatever her name is, is staying longer! Why? We don't need her here. She should just find a job and get the hell out of here."

"Shut the hell up Fred. Who asked your opinion? Buffy is always welcomed here and if you don't like it then you can just leave, isn't that right Angel?"

They all turned around to see Angel's reaction and found that he vanished.

"Hey where did Angel go?" Cordy asked

Gunn looked from Cordy to where Angel was just standing moments ago. "He was just here. Nobody saw him leave? Damn that man has skills."

Angel POV

I didn't want to follow them. I would rather be in my bed cuddled up next to my mate right now. But instead I left the hotel and followed the people who made the love of my life feel like shit. But I really needed to talk to Willow and this just couldn't wait. I waited until they all checked into a cheap motel, and all went into their separate rooms. An hour went by before I made my move and knocked on the door. It was a few minutes before I heard movement. The door opened and Willow stood there with her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

"Angel what are you doing here?"

"We need to talk? Can I come in?" I nodded towards the inside of the room.

"What," she looked around the room trying to understand what he just said. She looked up at me a moment later with a glaring look like she just remembered who I was, "No I don't want you here. Go back to the hotel and leave me alone. I will never invite you in here."

I smiled. She really thought she could get rid of me that easily. She turned to close the door but my hand reached out and pushed it wide open before she could close it. She stumbled back inside the room and I took the opportunity to walk in. She gasped in shock as I stepped through the door.

"This is a public place. I was just being polite when I asked if I could come in. I was hoping we could talk civilly but if we can't than it doesn't really matter. I am disappointed in you Willow. We used to be good friends. Or at least I thought we were. But then again I thought you were Buffy's friend but look at how mistaken I was. You lived in her house for free for almost a year and then you turn on her. How dare you? All she has ever done is help you and all you have done is betray that kindness. You ripped her from the only peace she has ever known. What kind of friend does that?"

"That's not fair. I didn't know she was in Heaven, I thought she was in hell dimension like you were in."

"How could you think that she would go to Hell? What she could she have done that would send her to Hell? Buffy is the kindest person I know and the only afterlife she deserved is a peaceful one. You owe her."

"For what?"

"For ripping her from Heaven, from living in her house for free, and for her saving your life over and over again. You owe her for so much and you will never be able to pay it back, at least not in this lifetime. But I am willing to make you a deal. I know of a way that you can pay her back in full and only have to do one thing."

"What is it?"

"You have to find a spell or something to bind my soul. That is the only way Buffy and I can be together."

"That's all you want me to do? You don't want to be human?"

"If I am human I will never be able to help her fight the forces of darkness. I don't want to be a liability. Not again. Bind my soul and you will have paid your debt in full."

I walked out of the room and hopped in my car. I made my way back to the hotel. I couldn't wait to cuddle up next to Buffy. When I walked into the hotel I saw that the lobby was empty. I made my way up the stairs to my room and saw a beautiful goddess with blonde hair had taken up my side of the bed. I tried to find a part of me that cared but couldn't, she just looks so peaceful. I undressed and crawled into bed. I pulled her towards me so that her head was on my chest and mine was on hers. I closed my eyes and fell asleep to the sound of her soft breathing.


	13. Always

Hey guys here you go with another chapter of How Dare They. I have been trying to write this chapter for a while and only recently did I sit down and finish it. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

** Normal POV**

Buffy woke up and smiled. Whenever she was with her Angel she felt safe. She looked up at him and saw that he was still sleeping. This was a first for her because usually she woke up alone or Angel was already awake and watching her. He looked peaceful and content as he slept. She got up and looked through his drawers. She loved wearing his clothes because she liked smelling like him. She found a pair of shorts that she could tell were too short for him, but when she looked at them more closely she saw that they were hers that she had worn years ago, back when they were still together. She thought she was the only one that had kept anything of his. She had some of his shirts and a black leather jacket that he had given her long ago. She loved that jacket and has worn it often.

She put on a white t shirt, that was pretty big on her but she didn't care, and the black short shorts. She walked into the bathroom to check herself in the mirror. She could only see her face and shoulders. She was going to have to deal with that because this was the only mirror that Angel owned. As she was brushing her bed hair with her fingers she felt a pair of arms wrapping around her from behind. She smiled as she was pulled into his body.

"Still stealing my shirts after all these years?"

"I love smelling like you."

"I love seeing you in my clothes. You look gorgeous."

"So does this mean I can steal your clothes more often?"

"Well you're going to have to leave me something to wear."

"Oh that's no problem. I can't wear your pants because their too big."

"So you want me to walk around shirtless for Cordy, Fred, and all of the women in L.A?"

"Ok not gonna happen. I'll leave you some shirts and that way I won't have to kill half the women of L.A"

"That sounds reasonable."

He took her hand in his and they walked back into his bedroom. She sat on the bed as he picked out an outfit for him to wear. She smiled as he started changing in front of her. He looked so comfortable doing that. He stood in front of her in black leather pants and a tight black shirt. _Damn he is hot! He always looks good in leather. He makes me want to jump him so bad. _Angel turned around to see what she thought of the outfit. What he saw filled his heart with guilt.

"I can change…but not in here, in the other room."

"Why would you change? You look good in leather."

"Because the look your giving me right now is making me want to bend you over and pound into you. Don't get me wrong I would love to do that but we can't."

"Oh wow. And we can't do that why?"

"Angelus, remember, true happiness."

"Oh yeah, guess I blanked a little

"It's ok."

He cleared his throat and turned to his dresser. He picked out another outfit before entering the bathroom. Buffy stayed sitting on his bed mentally beating herself up. She was debating whether or not if she should leave the room. By the time he came out she had already gotten off the bed and made her way to the other room.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Leaving, look I'm sorry about what happened a minute ago. I wish that I would have thought about Angelus before I basically asked you to….well you know. But I'm not sorry about how I feel about you. I'm in love with you, I always will be, and that means that sometimes I am going to get hot for you. Especially when you get naked right in front of me before putting on leather pants. You know what leather does to me, so that part is your fault."

"Hey, hey I don't blame you for feeling that way towards me. I feel the same way, especially when you where my shirts. I'm sorry for giving you that impression. I'm in love with you too. And I wish I could have you in my bed again. You were amazing."

"Pfft. Yeah right. Angelus told me that I sucked so you don't have to be nice."

"Angelus twists the truth. He told you that you weren't really that good. And you weren't good, you were amazing. I've been with a lot of women and in all of my 250 years of being on this earth not one woman has made me feel truly happy. Darla was a professional and she wasn't as good as you."

"Wow. That is the best compliment you can give a woman."

"So please no more worrying. You are the one and only love of my life Buffy Summers and that is never going to change."

Tears strolled down her face as she looked into the eyes of her soul mate. She could see the love he had for her in his beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"That was beautiful. I love you so much Liam O'Rourke. You are also the one and only love of my life and that is certainly never going to change."

"You still my girl?"

"Always."

**Later that night**

Angel was sitting in his office reading a book. Cordelia took Buffy out dancing because she thought that Buffy deserved a night out. He was pretty engrossed in the book so he didn't notice when Willow walked in. She stood there watching him not saying a word. Angel, feeling like he was being watched, looked up.

"Finally, did you find anything? Can you make it so I can be with Buffy without having to worry about Angelus?"

"I looked everywhere. I even talked to the Romany who cursed you in the first place. They wouldn't change the spell. But I did find something. I looked over the original spell and I felt there was something off. There was a verse that wasn't there that wasn't in the spell I cast. I believe that Ms. Calendar changed the spell so you and Buffy could be happy. But you killed her before she even had the chance to tell Buffy."

"So my soul has been bound all this time?"

"Yes. Your soul has been bound ever since you came back from hell."

Angel was about to open his mouth before he heard another voice.

"What?"

Angel looked up into the eyes of his soul mate, and they were not happy.

**So there you go guys**. **What did you think? I don't know how many chapters are going to be left but I know that this story is winding down. I have had a lot of fun writing this story. Hope to have the next chapter up soon. I am already writing it. **


	14. So Close

**Wow another chapter! I know this is short but I wanted to get this out. Hope you enjoy! **

** Chapter 13**

** Buffy POV**

_How could he not tell me? How could he not tell me he was looking into this? And why Willow? We hate her don't we? God I'm so happy and yet so furious! We can finally be together! Why didn't he tell me!_

"Willow thank you very much for this information now please leave."

"Buffy can we please talk. Look I know that I have made mistakes with our friendship and I would like to make amends. Please, I regret everything I have said to you in the last few weeks. I would very much like to renew our friendship."

I couldn't believe it. Now she wanted to make amends? She waited this long to try to renew our friendship? I don't even know what to say to that.

"Look Willow right now I am not in the mood to talk. I would very much like to be alone with my Angel and would very much like it if you left. I need to think about what I want to do right now. Just let me think about it ok? You have really hurt me and I don't know if I want to go through with that again."

"That's all I can ask for I guess. Thank you for at least considering it." And with that she walked out. I stood there waiting for him to say something and of course he never did.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Buffy I am so sorry you had to find out like this. I was going to tell you that I was looking into this but I didn't want to get your hopes up or mine. I love you so much and the fact that I can't be with you like that kills me. I remember how it felt to have you writhing beneath me and it felt incredible. Even as a virgin you blew my mind."

"And what if Willow came here tonight to tell you that it was never going to happen. That we could never be together like that ever again. Would you have ever told me?"

"I would like to think that I would have. But I don't really know. I love you baby and like I said before that is never going to change. If Willow told me it was impossible for us I would still love you no matter what."

My eyes were tearing up. I could never stay mad at him for long. I understood why he kept it to himself. If it couldn't happen and I got my hopes up I would seriously be depressed. I would have gotten my hopes up so high just to be shot down to the lowest point.

"I understand. I love you too, so much. If I'd have known and Willow came with bad news it would have killed me. I'm sorry for getting mad."

"Don't be sorry love. I don't blame you for getting angry. If you'd have kept something from me that involved me and I found out like that I would have been angry too."

He always knows just what to say. He took me into his arms and I melted in his embrace. I loved being in his arms. I always felt so safe with him. I just couldn't get enough of him. We looked into each other's eyes for just a second before his mouth came down upon mine. His tongue invaded my mouth and our tongues proceeded to fight for dominance.

My legs wrapped around his waist as he pushed me up against the wall. I could feel just how much he wanted me, his hard cock grinding against my core. God, I had forgotten how amazing this feels.

"Mmmm…..Ang….Harder, faster, please harder….God." He started pounding against me that I could hardly think.

"You like that baby?"

"God yes, I'm close baby. So close." I was just about to burst when I heard someone gasp.

"Buffy what the fuck are you doing?" Of course it just had to be Cordelia.

"Yeah bitch what the fuck do you think you are doing with my man?" Well right now I am trying to catch my breath you dumb bitch. Who the fuck does Fred think she is? And what the fuck is she talking about her man?

Angel let me down on my feet, and I almost plummeted to the ground. Damn it was that good I could hardly stand. I steadied myself against the wall. Or at least I thought it was a wall until I could feel something poking my sides. I looked up and felt really stupid; I thought my boyfriend was a wall. Oops. I could tell by his eyes that he wanted us to get out of there. Quick. I turned back to the two screeching women.

"Ok seriously what the hell. I love you Cordy but that doesn't give you the right to cock block us. And **you**, Fred, are really starting to get on my last nerves. I have so had it with you. Angel is **my **man, my lover, my husband, and my mate. I don't want to hear you ever say shit like that to me again. Because if you do I am going to beat the shit out of you. We clear?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She turned around and walked off. _Yeah right._ I turned to Cordy who looked really annoyed.

"Buffy I wasn't trying to cock block you. oh well I guess I was. But that's only because I don't want Angelus to come back. I would love it if you two got back together but I would also love to live past tomorrow."

"Cordy I'm sorry we should have told you before we, well... you know."

"Told me what?"

"Angel's soul is bound, has been since he came back from hell."

"Oh well then, carry on. Pretend you never saw me. I'm just gonna leave and let you two get back to what you were doing." She turned and left. I turned to Angel and saw that he was looking down at me. I smiled up at him. I stood up on my toes and whispered in his ear.

"Catch me if you can." And with that I was off. I ran all the way up the stairs where he caught me. He picked me up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and ran to his room, with me giggling all the way. He slammed the door shut and threw me on the bed. Oh man I couldn't wait for what was about to come next.

**Hoped you liked it! Next chapter will be a lemon. Cross your fingers for it to come out soon. I hope to have it out sometime next week. **


	15. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

** Im sorry this is not a chapter. I have been trying to work on this chapter for a long while. But I can seem to write this scene. I know I told you that I was going to be writing a lemon for the next chapter but it's not coming out write. I cant write a lemon no matter how hard I try. If there is anyone out there that is good with these kinds of scenes that would like to write them with me that would be great! **

** Also I really need a beta reader. I would really like to have one for this fic and for more to come. I have a few more fics in the making and would really like for someone to help me out with them. someone to preread all of my chapters. **

** Thank you all for taking the time to read this and again im sorry this is not another chapter. **

** ~Neoearthqueen30~**


	16. Remembrance

**Chapter 14**

** Buffy Pov**

Buttons flew to the floor as we ripped each other's shirts off. My hands traveled up his arms and down his chest as I felt his hard abs and his tight muscles. It's been a while since I could feel his body like this; I savored every minute of it. I looked into his eyes and saw the love and raw passion he held for me. My lips were magnetically drawn to his as we were pulled into another passionate kiss. My hips thrust up into his as we ground against each other.

I flipped us over so I was on top, frantically ripping his pants off. It's been so long since I felt this need. My body demanded his again. I had to have him in me; I was desperate to feel him again, to connect with him like this. I felt almost feral as he gently cupped my hands and pushed them away from him.

"Baby I want to take my time with you, I want to savor, worship your gorgeous body."

It has been about 7 years since I have felt him inside of me. There was no way I was letting him take his time with me.

"Please baby, it's been 7 years. I need you right now! We have all day for you to take your time. Right now you need to strip and fuck me already!"

His eyes shut in pleasure and I swear I could feel him grow harder with every word I said. I had no idea my words could have affected him this much. I don't think he's ever heard me talk dirty before. I took the opportunity and finished ripping his pants off. What I saw shocked me, he had gone commando. The sight of him made my mouth water. I thought of all the things that I could do to him with my mouth. He let out a loud grown, and I could have sworn I heard a growl as well, as I went down on him. I smiled inside as I felt how affected he was by me. I had only done this with Spike and I don't think I was all that good at it. It made me happy knowing that Angel loved it.

I licked my way up and down his length. He thrusted into my mouth as I relaxed and took him in. He grabbed onto my hair and proceeded to fuck my mouth. It was the best feeling in the world him dominating me like that. I wanted more of it but just as he felt he was about to cum he pulled me off of him. He flipped me over, ripped the rest of my clothes off, and plunged deep inside of my hot weeping core. I pulled him down to me and fucked his mouth with my tongue mimicking his movements down below. He felt amazing as he thrusted into me over and over again. But something was missing. I needed him deeper inside of me. He pulled back and continued to leave open mouth kisses all over my neck. I tilted my head back even farther signaling what I wanted.

"Please baby, do it."

He stilled as he realized what I wanted him to do. He tried to pull away but I held on.

"Please, do it. I need you to bite me right now. It'll feel so good."

He stayed still for a few more seconds before he plunged into me again. Just as he was about to cum he lowered his head to my neck. As his fangs entered me I screamed. Not in pain but in pleasure, I came hard, my inner walls squeezing him, milking him. We both screamed each other's name's just as we climaxed together.

He rolled over and grabbed the covers, covering us up. I rolled over so we faced each other. We gazed into each other's eyes for a little while just before sleep took us.

As I slept I dreamed of a perfect world. One where Angel was human and we made love over and over again.

I woke up the sun was shining and it looked like it would be a beautiful day. I turned around and saw that Angel wasn't there but there was a note lying on the pillow.

_ 'Buffy,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave you but Cordy had a vision. You looked so peaceful that I didn't want to wake you. I promise I'll make it up to you later tonight. _

_Angel_

I got up and got dressed and made my way down stairs. Cordy was in her usual seat behind the counter. She looked up from the computer as I walked into the room.

"Hey. How are you? How was last night?"

"Hi, I'm good. Last night was amazing. I had forgotten how it was between us. Last night was just so perfect."

"That's good."

"And just to top off the amazing night I had a fantastic dream."

"Oh yeah, what about?"

"Well it was just snippets really. I saw me and Angel outside in the sunlight making out. And then we were in his old office making love all night long. He was human and I could hear his heart beat. I know that will never happen but it felt nice to dream it."

My eyes closed at the thought of the dream and when I opened them I saw Cordy looking at me with a dumbfounded look.

"Cordy, what's wrong?"

"You say Angel was human in your dream?"

"Yeah, I think it was some demon that did it. Or something like that."

She got this weird look on her face like she was hiding something from me.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything's fine."

"Cordy. Tell me the truth."

She looked at me and then looked at the wall. Moments later she looked back at me and sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you. But you can't tell Angel that I told you. The night your dreaming of isn't a dream, it's a memory. After Thanksgiving you came to L.A to argue with Angel about him going to Sunnydale and saving your life. A demon attacked and somehow turned him human. You guys were together for an entire day and night. But Angel asked the oracles to turn him back after he heard that you would die. He realized that he couldn't protect you and the rest of the world, so in order to save your life he turned asked them to turn him back. And they did on one condition. Nobody but him could remember that day."

"Then how do you know about it?"

"He told Doyle and Doyle told me. I don't even think Angel knows I know."

"Ok….but then why am I remembering it? And why now?"

"I don't know. And we can't ask the oracles because their dead. So basically were clueless."

I sat down not knowing what to do or what to say. Why didn't he tell me about this? Why did he keep this from me? I must have said this out loud because Cordelia came over and sat next to me.

"He probably didn't tell you because he didn't want to burden you with the memories. He had to deal with it for years knowing what you two had and then losing it all over again. And really what would remembering do anyway? It's not like it would change anything."

"Your right. Even if I remembered everything Angel and I would still be apart. I just can't stand the fact that he is making decisions for me again. He left me because he wanted me to have a life which really sucked. And then I find out he took back what had to be the happiest day of my life because he heard that I was going to die. And then I still died anyway. It would have been nicer if I was happy before I died. But damn it's so hard to stay mad at him. I understand why he took the day back. He was trying to protect me and the people we are meant to protect. I don't know if I would have had the strength to do that if I were in his place. I just don't know what to feel right now."

Cordelia was about to reply when Angel came into the room.

"When did you get here?" Cordelia asked

"Just now, I came through the sewer entrance." He replied.

"Oh, how did it go?"

"Good, we saved him."

"Good, good. So what are you up to now?"

He looked at me and knew that there was something wrong. He nodded towards his office signaling me to follow him. I looked at Cordy with an apologetic look and followed him inside. He was sitting behind his desk with his arms crossed over his chest. I closed the door and sat down across from him.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or am I going to have to guess?"

"You can guess if you like but I don't think you're going to get it right."

He looked so worried that I wanted to tell him but didn't know how to say it.

"Is it about last night? Did I do something wrong? I thought last night was perfect, did you not feel that way?"

"What? Angel how can you say that? Of course last night was perfect. This has nothing to do with sex."

"Then what is it?"

"I had a dream last night. It was of when I came to visit after thanksgiving. But it was different. We were hunting a demon and it turned you human and we were together like we wanted to be. It was so perfect and you had to ruin it and turn back time. How could you do that to us? We finally get what we have always wanted and you take it back?"

"How do you remember? You're not supposed to remember. That was how it was supposed to be. Only I would remember so that I could stop it before it all happened again."

"Why? Why would you stop it from happening? Was I so bad that you had to erase the most perfect days of my life?"

"That's not it at all. Buffy if I didn't turn back the day you would have died."

"I died anyway."


	17. Bad Bad Fred

**Here is chapter 15a ill have chapter 15b up hopefully real soon. its already done and sent to MMWillow13 who is my awesome beta! she has done a fantastic job with these last two chapters! Thank you so much Melinda i really do appreciate it! **

**Enjoy Reading!  
**

**Chapter 15**

** General POV**

"I didn't know that at the time. I thought I was protecting you when I went to the oracles. Please Buffy; you have to know that I would never jeopardize our happiness like that if I had known."

She took a moment to calm down. "I know, I just needed to let all my anger and frustration out. Cordy and I talked and she basically said everything you did. I forgave you before I even walked through the door. But if something like this ever happens again promise me we will talk before you do anything."

He thought about it for a while. He wasn't exactly sure how to answer her, but he knew that he definitely didn't need an angry slayer on his hands.

"I promise. But if your life is in danger I will do anything to protect you. I _will_ talk to you before I do anything, but that doesn't mean I won't do anything."

"I understand. Just don't think that I won't try to stop you from doing whatever it is you will be doing."

"Agreed. Now are we ok again? I hate fighting with you."

"Yeah were ok. I hate fighting with you too."

He stood up and took her in his arms. The only place she ever felt truly safe was right here. He pressed his lips against her forehead and held her. Moments later he lifted her up bridal style and took her upstairs where they made love over and over again.

The next morning Buffy woke and found that Angel wasn't there. She got up and showered before she went to look for him. She could here yelling in his office before making her way down all the stairs. When she got to the source of the noise she found Fred running out of the room in tears. She walked in to the room where Angel and Cordelia were in a heated discussion.

"I want her out of this Hotel now. I don't care where she goes but if I see that she is still here by tomorrow I will pack her bags myself."

"But Angel where will she go?"

"I don't care. She can go where ever the fuck she wants to go. Hell she can go back to Texas for all I care. I'm sure her parents will take her in. But she is not welcome here anymore. If I ever see her again I swear…."

"Ok I get the picture. She'll be out tonight. I promise."

"Thank you. And another thing, don't tell Buffy anything. I want to tell her myself. If she asks you anything just tell her to come to me."

"Ok. I guess that works."

Buffy decided it was time to make herself known. She was glad that Angel was keeping his promise and not keeping stuff from her. She walked in the room and leaned on the wall. She was waiting for them to notice her. It was Angel that noticed her seconds later; Cordy looked over at her and walked out of the room giving us some much needed privacy.

"What's going on? I heard a little of what you guys said. Did Fred do something? Why has she been kicked out?"

"Fred…came on to me. I didn't notice anything strange at first, until she started rubbing her hands on my thighs. That's when Cordy showed up and started screaming at her to leave me alone. Fred reacted by insulting you saying that you couldn't handle a man like me, that you didn't deserve me. Then she started calling you names like blonde bimbo. That's when I lost it. I just about pushed her through the wall."

"Hey it's ok to be angry. If she was saying stuff like that about you I would have probably hit the bitch. She doesn't deserve to be in our lives and I am happy she is leaving."

"It's over; she will never bother us again."

We stood there for a few moments, until Angel made his way into the kitchen and started making breakfast for the whole team minus Fred. The day went by smoothly; Fred stayed up in her room and didn't come at all that day, not even for food. No one would have had any idea she had left if not for her room being completely empty save for a bed and a dresser. She had even taken the sheets.


	18. Angel's POV

**What is this! Another chapter in just a few days? Has hell frozen over! I am so sorry that my updates can take up to months before it comes out. I am trying really hard to fix that. Well hope you all enjoy reading. Again thanks to MMWillow13 for betaing!**

**Angel Pov**

I woke up before the sun had even risen. I looked over at Buffy, snuggling with the pillow in her sleep. I just didn't have the heart to wake her. I got up and got dressed before making my way downstairs. It was nice and quiet, Cordy, Wes and Gunn haven't been in yet and Fred and Connor must still be asleep. I walked into the office and sat down in my leather chair. I leaned back, closed my eyes and proceeded to enjoy the peace and quiet.

I heard a knock and jumped up. I must have been asleep otherwise I would have heard someone coming. I looked over at the doorway and saw Fred smiling. She walked up to me and sat down on my desk.

"This is nice. Just you and me awake huh?"

"Hey Fred, yeah it's just me and you. Um… did you need anything?"

"No I don't really need anything. We haven't really been able to talk have we? You know one on one. There's always someone around."

"Well were alone now. What did you want to talk about?"

"I've been wondering something. When is Buffy going to be leaving? She doesn't really contribute to the group. We already have a drama queen there's no need for her to be here."

"Fred I don't know what you're talking about. Buffy is here because I want her to be. She needs a place to stay and she is welcome here for however long she wants."

"Well don't you feel she is getting in the way of us?"

"Us? Fred I really don't understand what you're trying to say. We're friends, Buffy understands that."

"Angel really, how long are you going to deny yourself what you so clearly want?"

"Want? What do you think that I want?"

Fred moves closer to me until she is right next to me. I feel something on my leg, when I looked down I saw her hand riding up my thigh until it is very close to my crotch. I look up to Fred moving closer to me. Just as she was about to kiss me she said, "Me."

"Look Fred I'm really sorry if I might have led you on in some way. I never intended to do that. You're my friend, but that's It. I'm in love with Buffy and I always will be. There's no one else for me."

"You don't mean that. You want me, your just afraid to take what you want."

"Fred I don't…"

"You want me, you do. Everyone wants to be with me. But they're not who I want to be with. It's you, only you."

"What the hell is going on here?"

I never thought I would be so relieved to hear Cordy screaming her head off but Fred was really freaking me out. I was trying to get her hand off of me but she wouldn't budge. Cordelia stomped over to where we were and ripped Fred's arm off of me. Fred got up off the desk so she and Cordy were now standing face to face. Fred looked like she wanted to pull Cordy's hair out, and Cordy looked about ready to strangle her. I knew Cordy would win because I've seen her fight and she is getting pretty good. She's not spoiled little rich girl like she used to be. She knows how to defend herself.

"What the fuck is your problem? Buffy is right upstairs and you just throw yourself at her boyfriend like a slut."

"How dare you? I am not a slut and Angel is mine not hers. You're delusional if you think otherwise."

"**I'm** delusional? That's rich coming from you, you crazy bitch."

"Ha! Buffy can't handle a man like Angel. She doesn't deserve him. That blonde bimbo is nothing compared to me." That's it I've had it.

"Enough! I will not let you talk like that about Buffy. I am in love with her not you. Get out of my hotel. I never want to see you again. Pack your bags and get the fuck out."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes. I gave her a cold look and she ran out the door.

"I want her out of this Hotel now. I don't care where she goes but if I see that she is still here by tomorrow I will pack her bags myself."

"But Angel where will she go?"

"I don't care. She can go where ever the fuck she wants to go. Hell she can go back to Texas for all I care. I'm sure her parents will take her in. But she is not welcome here anymore. If I ever see her again I swear…."

"Ok I get the picture. She'll be out tonight. I promise."

"Thank you. And another thing, don't tell Buffy anything. I want to tell her myself. If she asks you anything just tell her to come to me."

"Ok. I guess that works."

I noticed Buffy had come into the room and I hoped that she didn't hear what Fred was saying. Cordy left and Buffy and I talked, I told her the short version of what had happened. After we were finished I made breakfast for everyone and we sat down to a nice quiet meal with no drama what so ever. Sometime during the day Fred must have left because when we looked into her room everything was gone save the bed and dresser. I couldn't believe she had even taken the sheets.

**Now you have a better picture of just how crazy Fred is. Yay she's finally gone! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
